My Happy Ending
by Krystal McKenna
Summary: Songfic based on My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne. BB/Terra with very slight BB/Rae.


_**AN: This is a songfic from Raven's POV on helping Beast Boy get over Terra rejecting him in the Murakami school. The stuff in italics but not in bold is a flashback, and the underlined parts are narration. (Also, the bit in the lyrics that is italicized and underlined is an edit I made so that it fit better.)**_

**Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**

**So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**

I walk down the hall, cradling a cup of herbal tea in my hands. I take a sip as I walk; savoring the almost scalded feeling the liquid leaves on my tongue. There is a horror story waiting for me in my room that I'm eager to start reading. As I walk past one particular room in the Tower, I hear nearly imperceptible whimpering. _Beast Boy,_ I think, stopping. Yes, Terra's room would have to be on the way to mine. Suddenly I remember what happened right after Terra's betrayal.

**  
Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?**

"_Beast Boy?" I called softly, tapping on the door. "I brought you something to eat." I shifted the tray on my hand and let myself in. Beast Boy was on Terra's bed in dog form, but when I entered, he switched back to his human self, sitting up._

_I walked across the room and set the tray down beside him. "You have to eat something," I said practically. "You can't stay in here forever." Beast Boy sent me a jaded look. "And what if I do?"_

**  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread  
**

"_I just don't see why she would accept Slade's help! I mean, she knew he was a bad guy!" Beast Boy exclaimed. He hadn't been able to keep from talking about Terra, but at least he was eating. "She was hurt because she thought you had told Robin about her problems with her powers," I said. "Slade offered her help, and she accepted."_

"_But she could have gotten help from us!" he burst out. "I know I would have helped her! I would never think of NOT helping. I… I loved her." I winced, but tried to hide it, and Beast Boy didn't notice._

**  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be  
**

"_I thought she liked me… maybe not love, but I thought we could work up to a real relationship." His head tipped down, as did his ears. "Beast Boy," I said, trying to be gentle. "I thought I loved Malchior. I know what you're going through." I paused, debated whether or not to voice my next thought. "And I know what helped me then… You're not alone, Beast Boy. You might feel like it, but you're not."_

**  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**

"_Thanks, Raven," Beast Boy said, perking up a little. "I still can't believe that it was all a lie, though. She was a Titan, our friend. She was such a good person. I don't think she stopped being a good person. I think she's still good inside, she's just… just… oh, what's the word?" "Misdirected?" I offered. He nodded. "Yeah, that."_****

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  


After a moment, I let myself into the room. "Beast Boy, are you okay?" I ask into the darkness. There was a silent moment and then I heard him reply. "I'm fine," he says, but I can tell he's choked up. I reach for the light. "No, you aren't," I say. "I'm an empath, remember? You can't fool me." I walk towards him, even though the waves of sorrow coming off him are almost enough to knock me off my feet.

"What happened today at that school?" I ask him, setting my cup down on the nightstand. "You never did tell us." Beast Boy looks away. "I don't want to talk about it." After a split second of hesitation, I find myself reaching forward and placing my hand on his shoulder. I sit next to him. "You can tell me," I say reassuringly. He looks up trustingly, and I know that he will tell me.

**But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the stuff that you do**

"First, Terra's friends wouldn't let me even talk to her, but then they went to their classes and it was just Terra and me," he says. He jumps topics back to her friends. "Those girls call her their friend, but they have no idea who she is. They don't know what a wonderful crime-fighter she is, and they don't know about her powers. Terra doesn't even know about her powers anymore…" he trails off dejectedly.****

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

"When we started talking, she didn't even want me to call her by her name," he tells me. "She said that things were never the way I remember, but they were. I tried to give her my communicator so she could call if she needed me, but she wouldn't take it."**  
**

**You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending**

He turns further towards me. "I just… I just want her to come back. I know you don't, Raven, but I do." I flinch at his words. "Beast Boy, it's true that I didn't like her, but she saved the city from that volcano. She's a hero, I know that now. Do you really think I wouldn't let her come back if she did?" He looks up at me sheepishly.

**  
It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one**

"That night at the carnival, I thought she loved me. I really thought so. But it was all an act. She never really cared about me."

**  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done  
**

"And do you know what she said to me just before when she thought she'd killed me?" he asked. I shake my head slowly. "She said 'I hope you're not expecting a goodbye kiss.'" My eyes widen ever so slightly. "You… kissed her?" He shakes his head. "Almost, but I didn't. I wanted to tell her I loved her, I was going to. But then _he _showed up," he says, referring to Slade venomously. "I just wanted her to come back today, come with me and come back to her old life." Again with the topic jumping. I stand up and pull him back into a sitting position before he can break something. "Beast Boy, I know what it's like to be betrayed. I know how hard it is to accept. But sometimes you just have to move on." He's tearing up again. "But I don't want to…" he says before breaking into full on crying. I slowly put my arms around him and pull him to me, rocking back and forth. My tea is getting cold but I don't care.

**  
He was everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time **_**I was**_** pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**

Little does either of them know that hovering just out of sight outside the window is a thin, blonde geomancer. She has heard every word. She peers over the edge of the window carefully, seeing Raven with her arms around Beast Boy.

**You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**

"I'm sorry," she whispers before flying off on the small boulder she has been using as a seat. Unnoticed by both Raven and Beast Boy, a letter has slipped to the floor by the window, with Beast Boy's name on it in Terra's hand writing.

**  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...**


End file.
